<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A change of direction by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732919">A change of direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarlet Spider &amp; Otto Octavius [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet struggles with the aspect of being inhuman sinking himself into despair and depression. </p><p>When a unknown creature attacks him and he's saved by none other then Octavius.</p><p>The two become closer as they fight to keep Scarlet alive, and destroy the evil.</p><p>Leaving them to become closer then even thought possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet spider/otto Octavius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarlet Spider &amp; Otto Octavius [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A change of direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So looking at the up online apparently he is 18 to 20 so hes legal age.</p><p>And I just thought that these 2 would be a cute couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summery: Scarlet struggles with self hate, </p><p> </p><p>The Sunset was a beautiful sight the soft wind from the ocean it was nice to be outside, now that the situation was handled so to speak leaving Scarlet to be able to come from the dark.</p><p>It was to bad that darkness and depression was still in his head.</p><p>He had no family,no memories he wasent even human.</p><p>All this time he had that to hold onto to. That which drove him to keep going. What was keeping him going now?</p><p>Maybe he would he better off dead?</p><p>Taking off his mask Scarlet sighed shoulders slumping scrubbing a hand over his face, fiddling with his mask he put his head in his hands. </p><p>"I hate this!!!". Scarlet snarled slamming his fist into a rock breaking it into pieces. "Why can't I be normal!!!".</p><p>All you could hear was ragged breathing the anger suddenly turning into exhaustion,</p><p>"Well well well what do we have here?". </p><p>Scarlet stiffened at the dark voice prompting him to spin around, a male in a jacket with glowing red eyes stood there. The creature smirked prompting Scarlrt to back up a step.</p><p>"What are you!! Who are you?!? What do you want?!?".</p><p>"So many questions". The creature slowly walked around Scarlet who refused to allow his back to the male.</p><p>"Im not going to ask again!". Sharp blades came from his hands. "Who are you?!? And what do you want?!?".</p><p>The male let out a roar grasping Scarlets suit, he slammed Scarlet against all wall, he winced in pain as red electricity took over his body. He let out a pained cry as </p><p>"Get away from him!!!". A deep voice snarled slamming into the creature prompting Scarlet to fall to the ground. </p><p>Scarlet slowly pushed himself up red pluses of light still surrounding him to his shock it was Octavius himself standing in front of him in his new form.</p><p>"Otto octavius". The creature smirked. "Its been awhile. </p><p>"Yes it has". Octavius sneered. "You look GOOD!!". The male slammed one of his claws into the enemy prompting him to go flying slamming into a wall.</p><p>Before he could get up Octavius sent missles at the fallen Villain not giving him a chance to get up. </p><p>"We need to get away now!!!". Octavius barked struggling to keep the other male down. "Get out of here!".</p><p>Disbelief crossed Scarlet at the suggestion, never had Octavius put someone's safety before his own,leaving him to think its a trap. How did he know this wasenf someone working for Octavius?</p><p>Scarlet went into a fighting pose teeth gritted his teeth behind the mask,gaze going from Octavius to this mystery male. </p><p>A black robot like hand shut out of the mystery man's chest wrapping around Octavius teeth gritting in pain and anger, he struggled to break free but to no available.</p><p>"I hope I am not going to regret this!". Scarlet growled before charging at the dark creature slamming his blades into the objects holding Octavius prompting him to release Octavius. </p><p>Octavius lifted his head up anger flashing on his features his tentacles shooting towards its destination knocking him off balence.</p><p>A snarl came from the creature as it lost its footing plumpting towards the cold water below.</p><p>"I WILL BE BACK OCTAVIUS!!!".</p><p>The sound went suddenly quiet all but the ragged breathing from either male. Swaying slightly Scsrlet fell to his knees body suddenly weak.</p><p>He didnt feel so good.</p><p>"Scarlet!". Octavius forced himself up with gritted teeth stumbling over to his creation,kneeling next to the younger male Octavius gently used his tentacles to look him over. "You need rest". </p><p>"Ill be fine". Scarlet growled struggling to stand body starting to spark again, he was able to get upright only to stumble. Before he could hit the ground a pair of strong arms caught him.</p><p>"I know i gave you no reason to trust me. But your in danger. I need to get you back to my new lab".</p><p>"Why". Scarlet stated sweat beginning to glisten on his face. "Why do you care". He cringed as the bolt of red around him came back.</p><p>Octavius went quiet for a few seconds. He shifted Scarlet against his muscular chest.</p><p>"I have made plenty of choices i didn't regret in my lifetime. Changing Norman into the Green Goblin. Going after spiderman. But you". Octavius looked down at Scarlet no longer looking his same arrogant self. "Treating you the way I did. When all you did was respect and help me. That is one choice I regret to have made. You didnt deserve that. I suppose </p><p>Swallowing Scarlet struggled between conflicting emotions, he closed his eyes to tired to argue or think about more serious situations at the moment.</p><p>"Ill give you the benefit of the doubt doc. But if this is one of your traps. Just know Spiderman and his friends would be here in a second".</p><p>"I dont doubt that". Octavius chuckled before cradling Scarlet closer. "Thank you. For giving me another chance. It is not somthing I deseve".</p><p>"No you don't". Scarlet grumbled. "But it's not not like I have a choice anyway".</p><p>Smirking Octavius took off towards his lab Scarlet snug in his arms.</p><p>Neither male saw a hand grasp onto the top of the cliff, red eyes coming through the darkened sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>